The meeting with the white wolf
by Carlo the Strange
Summary: The Elric brothers meets ELRIC THE ETERNAL CHAMPION based from the Michael Moorcock's series. Finally got a new labtop but still trying to work it out. it's be a while until it's finished.but let me know what you think
1. prologue

TALES OF THE WHITE WOLF:PROLOUGE

The albino walks inside the ruin keep now abandon and left which he slews lots of guards protecting their master.

His cursed black sword which he carries, fed on the souls that he slays stills hungers for more.

As he walks towards the throne room he sees a half naked boy with golden skin,shining blond hair and red eyes that glows pierces into a man's soul, sitting on the throne loftly as he sees the albino warrior, he smiles and say

"Greetings Elric. I must say, you did a fine job slaying Phaenus Deis's guaurds outside. You sure know how to impress yourself"

The albino sneers at the demon and said"Where is he, Where's Phaenus Dei?"

The demon smiled"I'm afraid the warrior-mage, the one you've been sent to killed has left.Oh he's knows your reputation my sweet Elric, belive me. But he's not foolish to face you momentarly. He used a transport spell to leave this world in order to spread chaos in the next world."

The albino cried"Then I shall find him. Stormbringer will track him down to the ends of the universe."

"Oh doubt your sword can do that, but there's something you should know, he also used another spell to transfer his soul from his body which you see lying on the floor behind you(points at the shrewed carcass shriveled behind the albino)and into a full suited armor which you see right next to the hallway door.The armor is impreginable and not even Stormbringer could cut through it."

The albino cried"Then I've been cheated"

"I did'nt say the armor or the soul is invulnerable.Inside the armor has a marking which bears the soul of Phaenus Dei. Strike the marking and warrior-mage is no more."

The abinio said as he begins casting his transport spell to take him to the warrior-mage"Then that must I do."

The demon smiles as he disappears"Of course Elric, my sweetest of all slave."

Note:this is the prolouge. I had a hard time trying to work in the chapter whatchmacallit.

Anyway Chapter 2 will be worked out soon.


	2. chapter 1

TALES OF THE WHITE WOLF CHAPTER 1

On board the ship, a young lad with long blonde hair tied to his back leans over the rail getting seasick.

A 7ft. armor ready for battle stands next to him.

"You OK brother?"

Ed gulply repies"(GULP) This is the last time I'm ever going to take a sea trip thanks to Mustang's orders!

Al replies"At least it gives us a break from looking for the PHILOSPHER 'S STONE"

"Yeah(GULP), Now Mustang wants us to investigate some rogue alchemist terrorizing some town or something, blah,bah,blah….oh god!I'm going to be sick.

"Just try not to look at the water.It'll make things worse"

Soon the captain of the ship comes to the boys.

"Hello boys"

Al ve"Hello Capt. Sersen"

"In case you eish to know, we'll be arrive ATLANTIC. From there you'll be arriving the port town of CULLMAN.That'' help you much on the mission"

Al replies"Gee Capt. That's great"

Capt says"And what says you young master Elric?"

Ed starts throwing up on the ship:BAAAAARRRRFFFFFF!"

Capt:MY SHIP!

Al say"Sorry Capt. Ed's not feeling well. We'll clean it up"

Capt yells:YOU BETTER IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT TO LAND IN ONE PIECE!"

Al just gulp while Ed remains sick.

At the port side of Cullman, the two boys get off and started walking towards town.

Al said"You're OK brother?"

Ed says"I think so, At least I'm on solid land where I can walk on my two feet again"

"At least the Capt. Was NICE enough to let us off since we nearly finished with the MESS you made"

Ed says"SHUT UP!I'm too tired right now. Let's find an inn and start the mssion in the morning.

Inside the inn called HAWK'S LAIR, a lot of people were drinking beer and some were playing some spacey music.

Al say"Strange atsmosphere"

Ed says"Oh well, better than nothing."

As they approach the innkeeper, the innkeeper looks strangelty at the two and relpies

"can I help you two?"

Ed tells him"Yeah, we like to rent a room if you don't mind. Just for tomight and for a few days if possible"

"Sure, we don't get enough strangers around here."

Ed tells him"That's because we're from Central.We're alchemists."

The innkeeper nodded"Alchemists huh? We hardly get those here. Save for one who's been live in HAAGARD'S Keep."

Al saud"HAAGARD'S KEEP?"

"Yeah, it's been said that a female sorceress named Stacya lived there for a few years.Some say she curses people for coming near her keep.Others says that she loves to toys us villages just to be afraid of her.

Ed sayd"You don't say?"

Innkeeper said quizzingly"Say, what's your business here anyway?You claimed you're alchemist butyou don't look like them "

Al says"That's because we're State Alchemist"

"State Alchemist?"

Ed says"Yeah, that's my brother Al and I'm Ed known as the Full Metal Alchemiost"

The innkeeper says"What? You? So Small?"

' WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T SEE YOU NO-GOOD BULL FRAKIN JERK!"

The Innkeeeper yells"DON'T YELL AT ME YOU PINT SIZE IGORAMOUS!"

'ALL RIGHT!THAT'S IT!LET ME AT HIM!LET ME AT HIM!"

Al grabbing his brother"BROTHER!CALM DOWN!"

The innkeeper yells"YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH M,E PIPSQUEAK!I CAN TAKE YOU ON ANYTIME!"

Ed yells"OH YEAH! WELL I CAN TAKE YOU ON WITH ONE ARM TIED BEHIND MY BACK YOU COCKY SON OF A---"

Soon a sherrif with long hair and beard yells"JUST WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

The innkeeper tells the sherrif"Carlo, this pint-sized rodent yells at me and wants to start a fight."

Ed yess"WHO'RE CALLING A RODENT YOU PIG FACE MORON!"

"PIG FACE MORON! WHY YOU.."

THE sherrif yells"ALL RIGHT! COOL OFF! BOTH OF YOU!(both men staring each other, still red face and huffing very angrily)Jon, why don't you take care of the customers, I'll take care of this all-right."

Jon replies grumbly"All right..Just remember they're paying the bill."

Jon walks aways.

The sherrif turns to the two"So, you must be the Elric brothers, I was told by Central that you're coming.Your commander Mustang told me about you two.If you come with me and have a seat and get something to eat. I'll tell you the situation about the keep and it's mistress."

The boys follows the sherrif.

Al says"Is there a story about the keep?'

The sherrif replies"Oh more than that, I've also heard stories about some sort of prophecy that a white wolf would come to the keep and destroy the place and whoever resides it."

FINALLY GOT CHAPTER ONE. Sorry about the bad grammar.

Will be planning on Chapter 2.(hopefully one day)

The characters Jon and Sersen are my friends(and musicians) and of course you know who the sherrif is.

Anyway R&R and let me know what you think.


	3. chapter 2

Tales of the white wolf chapt. 2

The boys begin sitting at the innkeeper's resturant,(Ed's eating his food) while talking to the sherrif.

Al replies"Did you say that a real white wolf comes near the town and devours children's souls?"

The sheriff replies smiling "That's just some town's superstitions. It was brought up 50 years ago just to give this town a name.But there's something serious to it when strange things been happening down in the Castle."

Ed said "the castle"

"It was once a battle fortress run by the LORDS OF THE HAWKS many years ago which they defended against the ROYAL PHEONIX HORDE who were intended to dominate this country and being mindless poor subjects to them.If it wasn't for the HAWKS, we probably ended up like that.Now that the war is over and the HORDE is no more, the HAWKS has no use for this castle and headed back to the realms of UTOPIA where STONEHEDGE resides.(it's way far off boys, in case you're wondering)

Ed replies"I see, but what this has to do with us coming?"

Sheriff says"Well to be honest, Just about a few months ago, Some woman dressed all in black goes by the name Shannon Galax came by to this town, and when she heard about this castle.She took a very stong interests to it so she decided to resides there.And rarely comes down to our village ever since.Usually we take notice on strangers, no matter how strange they are, but there were something weird going on near that castle."

Al says"How weird?"

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, a few hunters were hunting some boar for game when they saw a deer well big got…well..torn in half in two. It was like half-eaten by some beast or something.And the other day, while some young maidens trying to gather wild flowers for our festival last month, they heard some weird howling close to the castle.They did'nt see it but they swore it was the white wolf.Of course, it's superstitious but.."

Ed say"Strange as you say, so why called us"

"Well to be honest, I was going to get a call towards LORD BROCK to investigate this matter hoping to sort this off.."

The innkeeper replies"He's trying to off some money so he can owned that big mansion somewhere in VICTORIA"

The sherrif replies"You don't know that Jon!And for your information, that mansion in VICTORIA is owned by MOORCOCK himself.LORD BROCK wants to take it off his hands so he can live in style and bigger room for the next war, him and the LORDS is planning."

"Yeah, and BROCK tries to claims every rights on that mansion claiming it's his"

"Well, they've been fighting ever since and there's no way MOORCOCK will let BROCK touch his mansion.BROCK'S too smart for that."

(turning to the boys, hearing them argue)  
"Sorry, it does'nt concerned you boys."

ED says"I see, politics right?"

Sherrif"Well..in a sense.Anyway, knowing it'll probably take me a while for BROCK to get one of his men down here, so when I heard Central has State Alchemists and of course it's closer somewhat.Not to mention we're not politically allies (or enemies)so I took a risk to ask someone in Central to take a look in the matter and…"

Ed smiled"Sure, we'll be happy to look into it"

Al says"Yeah, Perhaps you should tells us about this woman you've mention.I mean who is this SHANNON GALAX?"

Sherrif shrugged"Well, not much…I figured she may be from your country due to her accent.She hardly comes to the village and get a few supplies.There's been talk she's been connecting to the white wolf but to be honest, I can't go up there in the castle without any proof.So far she has'nt done anything legal yet."

Ed says"Have you seen any sorcery at work?"

Sheriff replies"If you're thinking of Alchemy, I've seen her do some of that while she was showing off some of her talents. Nothing harmful but as the villages sees her give them the creeps."

Ed says "I see, well I guess we can start tomorrow as soon as we get some rest."

Sheriff says"Fine, I'll be getting you boys in the morning."

That night, the brothers were in their beds.

Al says"Brother..Do you think that woman is trying to scare off the villagers?"

Ed says"Who knows, one thing for certain, I doubt there's no white wolf.Probably just a rumor like the sherrif says"

"But do you think it could be a chimera? She is an alchemist so the sheriff says.Of course no one has seen the wolf"

"Well if it is, I'm pretty sure we can handle it."

By the morning, they were greeted by the sherrif.

"We're going to have to make a stop first, there's someone who wants to meet you two."

Al says "Who?"

"Some crazed scientist who lives here. Claims he may know some information on the castle."

End of chpt.2

Note:Some of the names are related to HAWKWIND(check out their cds) and of course Moorcock has collaborated (and 'fought' one of them.long legal story)in the past.

R&R and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

TALES OF THE WHITE WOLF CHPT 3.

The boys are riding in a beat-up pick-up truck(with Al in the back of the truck while Ed is in the passenger seat) with the Sheriff taking them in a deep wood.The roadside is pretty muddy with a lot of sharp curves on the way.

Ed says "So who's this scientist we're suppose to see?"

The Sheriff replies "Oh, just some crackpot scientist he lives deeps in the forrest.He's been doing research on the universe, laws of chaos, beyond dimenisions, just far-fetched stuff. We townsfolks don't pay too much attention to him and he somewhat likes keeps company when he comes to town. But he usually keeps rambling about his theories, buying too much electronics for his scientific research, plus it gets a little bit on some people's nerves. But we all like him as long as he does'nt hurt himself.

Ed says"Sounds like you got a crazed mad scientist on your hands"

"Crazed and Mad? You might say that. But he's quite harmless. I must warned you he's very eccentric so don't get him off into his theories"

Al say"You think he probably knows about alchemy?"

"Who knows, ask him a question and he'll probably ramble on for hours. Ahh this is the place"

They stop by at a huge metallic hut with ladders, chimney stacks, and loud noises coming from inside.The sherrif knocks on the door and yells"Professor, I brought them just like you asked."

The door opens and out comes and out comes a long wiry-curly haired with spectacles and wearing a white trechcoat. He smiled at them and says"Good morning sheriff, Ah, I see you brought them as I asked, Is it them as you brought?"

"Yes, prof. Just as you asked."

"Ah yes, So (looking at Al) they called you the full-metal alchemist. No wonder with all the metal armor and your spirit inside. I bet with enough spirit energy, you can make a thousands force within inside you."

Al says"Errr…I'm not the full metal alchemist…he is."

The prof looking at Ed"What, that little short thing?"

Ed"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Sheriff interrupted"Ah Prof. This happens to be the boy's older brother. The one in the armor is his younger brother."

Prof apologized"Oh do forgive me, I should've been in town more often, I would've been kept up with the news. Please forgive me, I… I say, is that a metal prosetetic arm you have there?Oh I see, Now I've heard about you using with a transmutation circle.You must have some spiritual energy close to your brother, maybe I should do a full research on the both of you. What do you say?

The boys cringed.

Sheriff replies"Prof. I'm sure you might want to do research on them for another time, but you sent me here to get them which it concerns on the castle.

Prof. Says"Oh do forgive me, Yes I do ramble on and do research off and on. It's one of my favorite hobbies. Oh, forgive me, I did'nt introduce myself. My name is Prof. Harvey Bainbridge.I study a lots of things and also a fabulous engineer of sorts.I'm sure the sheriff told you about the ideas I've been working on."

Sheriff "I've already told them Prof. But right now, the castle"

Prof "Oh yes,yes,yes, do come inside"

And inside is lots of electronic gadgets, a huge keyboard, some sort of lab-top computer and a huge computer, a big telescope is viewed on the roof-top and a huge tv screen on the wall.

Prof says"Yes, this is my workshop and laboratory, try not to touch anyting."

Al says"I wonder where he sleeps?"

Prof says"Oh, I hardly sleep much though I usually sleep under the telescope to watch the stars."

Anyway, this is what I want to show you."

He presses the huge keyboard and some stars and a purple nebula is on the screen.

"I was studying on our universe and to see what sort of shape is the size of our galaxy.Depending if there's anything lifeform in the universe in this galaxy..forgive me, I'm rambling again…when I notice this(pressing a keyboard) as you see this glowing light like a comet comes out of nowhere and comes into our world. This was a few weeks ago.And just before as you arrived, another glowing light comes out again and enters our world."

He turns off the screen and starts explaning to the men

"Now, I suppose your wondering if that was a comet or some meteor which it is'nt because the whole world would've felt it by now. But to my concernist, I did an evaluated check and I figured these two were from another world in another dimension."

Al says"Interesting, but what this has to do with the castle?"

"Because the first one as I checked arrived near the castle and that was a few days after that mysterious woman arrived. Of course you know the strange things been going on at the castle the sheriff told you, but on the day you arrived, the other light came almost the same location near the castle. Usually I would like to check it out myself but I thought I would tell the sheriff when you two came along."

The Sheriff replies"We're about to check it out when you called us. And if see anything unusual, we'll report to you"

Ed says"Don't worry, No such weird things is going to stand in our way."

Prof smiled"Ahh, good. This would be some plenty of time to check out my theories on dimension tranportation on how to fly in space in my space chariot. Of course, more research would be added.I say there young man, you would'nt mind if I study you?I would like to examine how your spirit would be strong to handle the weight in that armor."

Al says"errr..no that's OK.My armor is very strong. Besides we got to go check out the castle, right Ed?"

Ed nodded and smiled "Right, maybe we can come back and discuss about alchemy?"

Al groan and the Prof. Says"Alchemy..now there's a subject I want to talk about, Did you know that alchemy and magic may have influence the potentional of dimensional forces beyond the cosmic reaches of…"

Sheriff interrupted"Ah, prof. We have to go check out the castle."

Prof smiled"Of course, of course. Come by anytime and hear my lectures whenever you want."

They left the scientist's home and start driving on the dirt road.

The sheriff smiled and said"Sorry, I know he was a bit eccentric, his views can be far fetched."

Ed says"I don't know. Some can be interesting."

Sheriff"What, you don't believe that stuff he was saying?"

Ed says"Well, some parts of an usual light but claiming the calculations about that woman and us nearly arriving sounds a bit convincing."

Al says"I don't think he's hurting anybody. I know he's a bit crazy but I think he's trying to warn us what's near the castle."

The sherrif says"Whatever the case…WHAT THE HELL!"

The truck braked abruptly and near the side of the road is a old shaven man wearing black leather, smoking some sort of cigarette sitting on a beat up motorbike.

The men got out of their truck and the sheriff says"Old man Turner. What are you doing out here?"

Turner smiled and said"Hey Carlo, I thought I do some bike riding in the woods when my bike broke down."

"That better be a cigarette you're smoking"

"Oh come on Carlo, don't give me that, you know I'm against the law and protesting that sort of thing. Hello there"

The sheriff sighs and says "boys, this is Old man Turner.You don't want to know what his profession is."

"I resent that, hey that's a big armor you got in there lad. You're going into war?"

Al replied"Well, it's a long story."

"Well I'll be, that's a kid inside there! I must be heavy smoking that stuff. Anyway sheriff you would'nt mind taking back to the house and carrying my bike for me would you?"

The sheriff"Nik, I would love to, but we got to go to the castle and check out what's going on."

Turner replies"Ahhh!Then I suppose you probably want to check out and see the rumours are true."

Ed says"The white wolf?"

Sheriff"Nik, they already know the story of the white wolf."

Turner says "That's what the blokes down in the village says, but I do know the real story about the white wolf if you boys want to kill time and listen."

Note:Sorry I took so long. Been pretty busy here and there.

Harvey Bainbridge and Nik Turner are members of HAWKWIND and have collaborated with Michael Moorcock in the past.(also note, they did perform at my concerts as well)

Check out the band and info on them.

R&R and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

Tales of the White wolf Cht 4.

Ed said"Sure, we would love to hear the story, we got time to kill"

The sheriff sighed and saud"All right Nik, Try to make it quick. I like us to be back until nightfall"

Nik said"No problem Carlo, just let me sit down on the rock over there and rest me' bones."

Al said"Sir, did you had a accident?"

Nik"A bit but I assure you, no broken bones.I just got to watch out for those damn curves in these woods.Bike riding can be an adventure when you're coming to the age."

Sherriff mumbled"You got that right."

Nik"I heard that Carlo, Well lads here's the real story of the white wolf.It is said legends past that a warrior that came from a world much different that ours, came to this world to seek a dreadful lord which is said that he uses some dark forces for his own ambitions.

The warrior was known as the white wolf because his skin and hair was so white, he almost fit as a ghost.It is also said he carries a sword that his so black that it is said it devours souls to give the warrior strength like a wolf eats his prey to cosume his power.

The warrior did confronted the lord of Haagard and many screams and explosions were heard throughout the village.By then, when it was all cleared, the count was dead but the look of him, his face had an agony look.Like some demon took his soul away from him.

As for the warrior, he disappeared without a trace.It is said that the warrior is in service of the devil himself to bring chaos in this universe.It is also said that the warrior may be the eternal champion doomed to wander the universe to fight in the balance for chaos and law.And that's my story boys as I tell it"

Ed said"Wow, that's sort of wild, old man"

Al"Yeah, pretty interesting…"

The Sherriff said"Nik, you know Hagaard does'nt has a lord since the past 400 years and I pretty much doubt there was any records reporting any of this."

Nik said"Well Carlo, perhaps the old ancestors was usually try to hide the facts.Perhaps I was just predicting of the outcome these boys might face."

Sherriff"What! Don't tell me you're being a prophet again?"

Nik "And what's wrong with that?"

Sherriff"Last time, you predicted some aliens from another world came to the village and they offered you some strange music for the world to hear."

Nik"And it did happened. Though they just stop by at my place and we were just groovin' until they did'nt stay too long.They have to be off at some place called Roswell to see if the rumors was true on their race…"

The sherrif cut him off"I don't want to know. Well, boys, old Nik's bike is out of it.Looks like we'll have to take him to his house and drop off his bike and then the castle though knowing Nik's reputation…it may be a while."

Nik"ahh come on Carlo, you love the company and you know it."

Ed said"Don't worry, we can walk up there and check it out."

Sherrif "Are you sure? I hate leaving you two alone and it's pretty dangerous."

Al said"Don't worry sheriff. We do this danger all the time."

Ed said"Sides, we're alchemist. We're capable of these things."

Nik said "Alchemist huh, I always wanted to try that and do experimenting on.."

Sherriff "Don't even think about it Nik. Well boys, help me load this bike on the truck."

The boys help the sheriff load Nik's bike on the truck. Plus Nik was amazed that Ed use alchemy to make Nik's bike run better.Though not trusting Nik's driving, he decided to take Nik home while the boys walk towards the castle.

Sherriff got in his truck with Nik sitting next to him"All right boys, if there's any trouble, just come back to me and we'll take care of this situation."

Ed"Don't worry sheriff, if there's anything we can't handle, we'll come back and inform you."

Sherriff "All right. Just be sure you come back by dark.Even though there's strange things going on but it can be dangerous at night."

Al said"We'll keep that in mind, sheriff."

Sherriff yell"Good luck!"and he and Nik drove off leaving them.

Ed said"You know, Al. That old guy is quite interesting,"

Al"Do you belive his story?"

Ed said"Not much, really. But it does has a connection with the white wolf and the castle but I'm afraid there's much leads to go except check the castle out."

Al "I was wondering, if he can see the future of what's going on?"

Ed "Oh please Al! He may be a great guy but he's also crazy if you ask me."

Al "Still brother, you may never know or can see what's going on."

Ed"Hmmpphh…well anyway. Let 's head for the castle."

Al said"Right"

As they take a long walk towards the castle, meanwhile inside a woman all dressed in black dress, with black hair is speaking to someone dressed in black armor.

"It seems we might have some visitors that I heard in the village.Possibly some state alchemist from Central which it's not in our country."

The armor person said"Are they really that dangerous?"

"Probably, as far as I can tell, they can be a threat to you and to me as well."

The armor glared his red eyes"Then I guess we'll have to arrange a warm welcome for them. HAHAHAHA."

End of Chapter 4.

Note:Characters of Elric is created by Michael Moorcock.

Nik is Nik Turner of the infamous rock band HAWKWIND.

Check out his web-site check out Hawkwind web-site as well. 

Sorry, it took me so long but I've been pretty busy.

R&R and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

LEGEND OF THE WHITE WOLF CHPT. 5

As Ed and Al walked on the path towards the castle,  
Al says"Brother, you think what the prof. says about a cosmic coinicidence and what about the old man says?"

Ed replies "Who knows, maybe they're crackpots or way, I would like to have a look at that woman who's making a fuss on the village."

"Suppose you think she does alchemy?I mean, we've been hearing something of a white think she made a chimera?"

"Possibly, it's against alchemy laws, although we're in a foreign country, there's nothing we can do unless there's some bloodshed remember about what the old man said about the warrior in white.I think there's a connection but I think someone's trying to impersonate him or the wolf just enough to scare the villagers."

Al questions"You think it's possible?"

Ed"We'll know when we find out."

As they clear the path, they made it to a wooden bridge connecting to a huge mountainous, and below the bridge is a huge river heading towrads the sea.

Al "Ed, this is so steep."

Ed"Yeah, let's be careful, it's a big drop and I don't want to fall ad lose you."

Al"OK"

As the two boys begins to cross the bridge, the winds begins to blow furiously.

ED"You OK, Al?"

Al"Yeah I'm OK."

When they heads towards at the middle of the bridge when suddenly a long white skin warrior dressed in black with long with hair and red eyes with a sword looks pitch as black.

"So Phaenus Dei, we meet at last!I was told by Arioch and thanks to Stormbringer you would lay your presence."

Al and Ed looked shocked at the white warrior.

Al"Brother, it's..."

Ed"Yeah, just like the old man says."

As the white warrior comes across the bridge, with the sword ready to strike

Ed" Listen mister, you got some balls trying to challenge us, but you're giving problems with the vilages!Why don't you turn in peacefully so we won't have any problems."

The white warrior"So, your pet cur talks so big Phaenus Dei, even if he is small."

ED"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL, YOU BIG PIECE OF WHITE DUNG!I CAN TAKE YOU DOWN TO A SIZE OF A SLUG!

The white warrior smirks"My...your pet cur has a very huge should be interestng."

Al "Brother, I think he's challenging me. He thinks I'm his enemy."

Ed "well he has to get through me first! "

As the white warrior begins to make his move, Ed claps his hands and put them on the rope suddenly extra ropes comes out like snakes 'flies'  
towards the white warrior and somehow binds his arms.

The white warrior"WHAT? WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?"

ED"iT'S ALCHEMY BUB, AS IF YOU DID'NT KNOW."

As Ed begins to move in and begins to punch the white warrior out cold so he won't move, The white warrior smile as he kicks Ed ferouciously in the stomach as Ed heaves back and falls from the ground.

Al'BROTHER!"

Ed gasping for air and can't believe his he hear the white warrior laughing.

"heheheheheh, Do you really think I would be that helpless?"

Then the white warrior tore the binding ropes with his muscle and able to free himself.

Ed "What?"

The white warrior"It seems I somewhat underestimated you, little one but are you really strong enough to protect your master?"

Ed growl when suddenly a voice yells out at the other side of the bridge.

"Well this is entirley I would be expecting some interlopers from Central and yet here I find you fighting them thinking it was me.  
Your losing your touch Elric the fallen."

At the other side of the bridge are two people, one in a huge battle armour in black with spikes and almost the size the Al and the other is a woman with long black hair in a black dress.

Elric"Phaenus Dei!"

Phaenus Dei"I was dreading wondering if you're going to follow me,I did'nt know that accursed sword and your sorcery would led you here in this now that I got the upper hand, I can finally destroy you."

He raises his sword and cut the rope bridge,

"Farewell, White wolf of Melnibone"

As he cuts the rope bridge, the three begin to fall.

Elric; NOOOO!

Al"EDDDD!

Ed "AL!"

Ed somewhow manage to grabbed on the rope bridge which it was clinging to the other side of the cliffs and was braced for the inpact when the rope brigde hit the rocky wall but still managed to hold on.  
Ed looked down to find his brother but couldnt see him, nor he could'nt find the white warrior.

As he begins to climb up, he saw something upwards like a furry white wold jumping over the cliffs then without warning a heavy armoured hand grabs Ed by his shirt and carrys him high like a trophy.

"Well at least, our interloper survives."

A huge white wolf comes up to the warrior grabbing Ed and says "What are we going to do with him?"

"For now, THIS!"

And he hits Edwards in the face with his iron metal fist and Edward is out cold.

To be continue

Author's note:Sorry it took so long, personal reasons and laziness At least I managed this.  
Let me know what you think. 


End file.
